Healing Shattered Souls
by n1ghteclipse
Summary: Hurt. Alone. Her life damaged, but she still continues to live on. What will happen when she meets someone unexpected…in the her time? Sess/Kag


To Fall…  
  
By: Lil Kurohyou  
  
Email: shi_no_tenshi_6@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 *Just to be safe*  
  
Summary: Hurt. Alone. Her life damaged, but she still continues to live on. What will happen when she meets someone unexpected…in the her time? Sess/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, these wonderful beloved characters sadly do not belong to me. ^^  
  
Pairings: I'm planning on making this a Sess/Kag story.  
  
AN: This is might turn into a kind of AU later on….but I'm not sure since there's so many possibilities and ideas ^^  
  
I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience, but due to the fact that most people in Inuyasha have anonymous last names, I'm not really going to name them unless it's necessary, which means not being formal most of the time.  
  
Prologue  
  
The gentle summer breeze whipped through Inuyasha's forest where it swept Kagome's hair out behind her playfully twirling around small wisps of hair she had so carefully tucked and combed in a ponytail. With a sigh she let it out and let it sway in the wind as she settled her head between her knees, leaning her back against the well, her backpack and bike situated near her.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stand Inuyasha acting this way. Not the cute, bad boy act that he would usually have, but the long look of sighing and wistfulness, and sneaking off.  
  
It started with the sneaking off. But why he did sneak off? She never knew for he would promptly ask her to mind her own business, but she could see the regret in his eyes has he said it.  
  
But now she knew. She figured out everything, and it all fit. Kikyo, obviously, had something to do with this, being his first and maybe only love. Yes, she knew Inuyasha cared for her, but not so much as that, maybe only as a friend too. Kikyo had explained her intentions to Inuyasha who trusted her once more, and tried to make everything right by being with her more, and not failing her once again.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you understand I love you too. Don't you understand I love you for who you are, and not who you can be…" Kagome said softly her voice being carried by the winds.  
  
A teardrop settled down on her cheek and slipped down onto the ground, more following. Memories of her time with Inuyasha continued to flash past her eyes as her vision became blurry.  
  
There she cried softly not caring that no one came to look for her, until there she became exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
A gently shake of her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she shouldered her burden once more as she looked at Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, looking at her as cool as ever. No trace of jealousy or hatred were on her face, but a peaceful mask of serenity instead.  
  
"We've decided that we've kept you here long enough, away from your parents, and your studies," Inuyasha stated bluntly not caring that her face was tear stained.  
  
"Actually," Sango continued before giving Inuyasha a glare, "We wanted to give you a choice of staying here with us and helping us with the rest of this journey, or to go back home and have a normal life. Kikyo could easily take over your job, but I have to say, if you leave, I'll really miss you."  
  
Shippou looked at her with big eyes chimed in with, "You're not leaving Kagome are you? I don't think I'll be able to stand it if you leave…" He trailed off as his eyes were filled with small tears.  
  
Miroku said nothing, but his expression expressed just as much as Sango's words.  
  
"Feh, yeah whatever," Inuyasha stated, but his eyes were unsure of what position to take.  
  
Shocked as all this was being dumped on her, her eyes met with Kikyo's and she could be sure that it was Kikyo's idea to Inuyasha.  
  
Did she want a normal life now that she's met these people? Could she ever live a normal life again? Searching for the jewel was the only reason why she kept herself coming her, being with Inuyasha and her pain.  
  
Shippou, Sango, and Miroku understood everything, and she knew their eyes were telling her not to go.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'll have to take you up on the offer. I'm sure Kikyo will make the perfect replacement since she has more experience than me. Besides, being a high school student, what would I know?" she said smiling, hiding the fact that she felt like crying herself out again.  
  
'So, I was really just replacement?' Kagome thought sadly, glancing up into Inuyasha's confused eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, could you come with me a second? After I get safely home, I'm going to hand the Shikon no Tama shards over," Kagome said sweetly gathering her backpack up and picking up her stuff.  
  
"So this is it? Your just going to leave, just like that?" Sango said disbelieving what Kagome had just stated. Miroku and Shippou had the same disbelieving looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't handle the stress of living in both of these worlds, and I can't stay here either knowing that someone who will always be better than me is willing to take my place, you guys will be better off with her anyways," Kagome said trying to keep her voice as even as possible.  
  
"Kagome! You can't leave us!" Shippou cried out attaching himself to her leg and hanging on for dear life.  
  
Miroku gently detached the kitsune and held him as the more kitsune began sobbing in the monk's arms.  
  
"She made her decision obviously. But Kagome, before you go, you have to remember that we will miss you dearly," Miroku called back behind his shoulder and he left slowly not looking back.  
  
Sango looked frustrated yet hugged Kagome tight and looked at her. "Kagome, you know you don't have to go…"  
  
"I do Sango, and that's my decision, you'll be safer and happier with someone who can watch your back," Kagome replied bitterly and she grabbed her backpack, and swung down into the well, trying not to hear Sango's call.  
  
Slamming the door to her room she plopped herself down on the bed, and waited for Inuyasha's arrival before she let the tears fall to the ground.  
  
AN: Like it? Hate it? REVIEWS PLEASE?! Flames excepted too as long as they help me with my writing! ^^  
  
I'm going to be working on this and the other…just so I don't get as bored and you have to wait for a long update. ^^ 


End file.
